


neo culture techno horror show

by discountghost



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: The following is a collection of short drabbles based onthisprompt calendar. I'll be making them a bit Spooky so please be on the lookout for specific tags on each day's prompt fill. I'm a little late with this, but I hope to get to every day this month. If not on the day, then returning to the day when the chance comes.These have also been written timed! 10 minutes to write, 5 to edit!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	neo culture techno horror show

“What...am I supposed to be looking at?”

The ground before them is littered with stones and rocks that come up to his knee. Jaehyun glanced expectantly over at Johnny, expected to see some sort of answer in his expression. The man does no more than spread his arms out and give a little twirl.

“It’s a city!”

“It’s a bunch of rocks.”

The taller pouted, displeased with this observation. He scratched the back of his neck while Jaehyun stared, and again waited. He did  _ not _ just get dragged out into the middle of nowhere at — he checked his phone — three in the morning during finals week for this. He watched the other pick his way through wild grass and dying flowers. He sniffed, rubbed at his nose.

“Dude, let’s go back.”

“No, no. It’s — look, it’s a city. They’re around here somewhere.”

His brow twitched. They? He shifted from one foot to the next as his roommate went looking for what he assumed was a city. It had to be the finals craze. He must have finally lost his mind. Jaehyun hung his head, blinked tiredly at the conclusion because it made the most sense. He had barely turned on his heels when the other let out a sound of triumph. But beneath it was the crunch of grass coming from more than one set of legs.

“Johnny?” Nothing.

He turned back, squinted into the darkness. The beam of his flashlight danced over the rock. It did not, however, land on his friend. Instead, it caught empty air and shapes he didn’t want to ascertain. He blinked. He was just tired. He just wanted to go home, and now his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Johnny, this isn’t fucking funny.” Nothing, again.

He licked his lips, took a few steps forward. More movements, but still no Johnny. The rustle of grass sounded around him and the dance of his flashlight turned frantic. There was the vague notion to run, but the message didn’t reach his legs. They kept him stuck in place. They didn’t let him move beyond the spot there in the grass as the hand settled on his shoulder, warm.

“Welcome to the City.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discounthaunts?s=20) | [cc](https://t.co/knd2qckQ79?amp=1)


End file.
